


Weeks Go By

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: Rhett reads an article about how if you wait awhile before having sex again, then it will be even better when the next time. So he brings it up with Link and decides they're gonna try it.Six weeks. No sex. Can they last?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 53
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the following prompt on tumblr: "I have a prompt for you if you still need inspiration: Rhett reads an article about how going 6 weeks with no sex will make it AMAZING when you finally give in and Link is pissed because he thinks it's dumb so he decides to torture Rhett the entire time with sexy"
> 
> and now have this 7 part nonsense. Enjoy!!

“I saw this article,” Rhett begins, hovering over Link as he looks up Link’s body. He follows with a kiss to Link’s hip, a crook of his fingers at the same time. Skin slick with sweat, chest heaving, Link groans and squeezes his eyes shut, tries to spread his legs wider and raise his hips towards Rhett’s mouth. He’s _so close_ , if Rhett would just stop talking and put his mouth back where it was. 

“I don’t _care_ ,” he whines as he digs his fingers into the sheets beneath him.

Rhett huffs a laugh and leans down to nip at Link’s inner thigh. “It said that sex is better when you wait awhile,” he continues, murmuring into Link’s skin then pressing a kiss to the same spot. He curls his fingers lazily, brushing against Link’s prostate with every slow stroke, making Link whimper and beg for more. “After tonight, I think maybe we should try it.” 

And before Link can say something-- _fuck_ , a protest, anything--Rhett licks his cock from base to tip and wraps his lips around the head, lapping at the precum leaking out until Link is near crying with how good it feels. He thrusts his hips and Rhett strokes at that sweet spot inside him a little firmer, forms a tight suction with his mouth, and Link is cumming hard and fast over Rhett’s tongue. He shakes and moans through it, whatever Rhett was talking about forgotten as he slumps to the bed, chest and abs streaked with jizz and Rhett’s fingers slipping out of him. 

Rhett scoots up till he’s straddling Link’s thighs and takes his own cock in hand, staring down at Link with a smirk on his face. “Now, as I was saying,” he says and gives himself a few tight tugs. Link watches through bleary eyes, gaze immediately drawn to Rhett’s hand moving over his dick and his eyebrows knitting together in pleasure. “If you wait, _fuck_ , if you wait awhile before having sex again, _fuck I’m so close_ , then it’s even better.” 

Rolling his eyes, Link reaches out and cradles Rhett’s balls, tugging gently. “You’re crazy,” he laughs and inches a finger back, teasing at Rhett’s perineum, causing him to whine high and loud. “You can’t go that long without fuckin’ me, Rhett. You love this ass.” Rhett says nothing; instead he rocks forward into his fist and back onto Link’s finger, then he’s cumming over his hand and Link’s belly with a groan. 

When he’s finished he collapses to the bed next to Link, draping himself half-on and half-off Link, and leans over for a kiss. “I’m not kidding, Link. We’re gonna try it.” Link drags him into a deeper kiss, trying to distract him from what he’s saying, but to avail. Rhett pulls back, smirking. “Six weeks. No sex.”

Link smacks his shoulder and Rhett just grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week One
> 
> Link is, well, he’s frustrated. In more ways than one. He’s mad at Rhett for doing this to him without talking to him about it first; he sprung it on Link during sex of all things, didn’t give Link half a second to really process any of the information. It’s been days since they touched, including kissing for fuck’s sake, and he’s getting a little needy for something physical. He’s tried all week to no avail.

After six days, Link figures that Rhett really is serious about this article crap. It’s been nearly a week since he mentioned it to Link and just as much time since they last had sex, and honestly he can’t believe that Rhett is doing this. He’s tried his hardest to get Rhett to cave the last few days, only to be turned away with a muttered, “Article, Link, _article_ ,” and a pat on his shoulder.

Link is, well, he’s _frustrated_. In more ways than one. He’s mad at Rhett for doing this to him without talking to him about it first; he sprung it on Link during sex of all things, didn’t give Link half a second to really process any of the information. It’s been days since they touched, including kissing for fuck’s sake, and he’s getting a little needy for something physical. He’s tried all week to no avail.

So he finds himself on his back in his own bed on the sixth day, fingers tapping on the back of his phone rhythmically as he thinks about everything except sex and Rhett. Or Rhett’s hands on his body, or his mouth on Link’s cock, or Rhett’s dick in his ass, or-- _okay_ , okay he’s not thinking about it. With a huff, he clears his mind and wiggles around to get more comfortable. His sole purpose was to take a nap; it is a Saturday after all and he’s had a hard week. He deserves a nap.

Except his dick seems to think he doesn’t. Just those few moments thinking about Rhett--and his hands and mouth and cock--has Link’s own stirring in his pants. With a groan he grabs a pillow and shoves it over his face to try and block out the thoughts, however that might work. For a moment he’s able to block everything out and focus on his breathing, and it works until his phone buzzes on his chest. Tossing the pillow aside, he brings the phone to his face. 

_week 1 almost over ;)_

Link glares at the text from Rhett and tosses the phone onto the bed beside him. It buzzes again. Groaning, Link snatches it back up and opens the new text. 

_how’s it going? this is easy aint it?_

Easy? _Easy_?! Link is tempted to fire back with something snarky and mean, but decides against it. Instead, he gets an idea. He’s been unsuccessfully trying to get Rhett to cave throughout the week; a touch here and there on his arm, a teasing brush of his fingers on the nape of Rhett’s neck while he’s working, an awkward and clumsy strip tease that Rhett just laughed about. Link has definitely tried and each time Rhett stepped away, expression neutral.

Without answering, Link lays down his phone. Rhett wants to be a dick, then Link will show him. Mind made up, he quickly hikes his shirt up to his armpits, exposing his torso and shuddering when the cool air of the room hits his bare skin. Biting his lip, he undoes his jeans with shaky fingers, then stops to take a breath. He doesn’t do these things, but he’s _frustrated_ dammit. If he can maybe tease Rhett into giving it up then this will be over before it’s barely begun. 

Slowly he trails his fingertips over his chest, taking a little extra time with his nipples, and working his way across his chest and down his stomach to his unfastened jeans. By the time his hand is nudging at the waistband of his underwear, he’s half-hard and his breathing has quickened. He pauses, wondering if he’s being stupid. But then _six weeks no sex_ rings clear in his mind and he keeps going, slipping his hand inside his briefs and sighing when he takes himself in hand. 

Link groans loudly into the otherwise quiet room and strokes himself till he’s fully erect and there’s precum beading at the slit. This alone feels good enough to keep going, abandon the plan, and just get off without Rhett here. But he’s determined to get Rhett to cave so he strokes himself once more and adjusts himself in his briefs the way he wants. Once he’s finished he thinks he looks good enough for Rhett to at least cave a _little_. 

With his phone back in hand, he opens the camera and angles it down his body just right, showing off his handiwork: cock hard and leaking in his underwear, head peeking out past the waistband and leaving a sticky trail of precum on his belly. Before he can change his mind he snaps the first photo, checks it, then takes another one. He follows it with three more, all at different flattering angles. He flips through each one, trying hard to decide which two to send to Rhett. 

Finally he settles on the best two that show off his bulge the most and opens up Rhett’s last message. He attaches the photos, types out his message-- _how do you think it's going?? _\--sends it, and waits. It takes a couple of minutes before Rhett responds. Eagerly, Link opens the message only to find disappointment.__

___……_ _ _

___5 more weeks_ _ _

__Link groans and doesn’t even bother answering. If Rhett wants to be that way then _fine_ , Link can do it. He can play this game, but he’s going to do it kicking and screaming and trying everything he can to get Rhett to cave. With a heavy sigh he does up his jeans, adjusts himself more comfortably, and rolls into his pillows to try and nap._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes into week two with a plan. He’s a man with a plan and that plan is to do whatever possible to get Rhett to give in and give up this insane six weeks no sex crap. After the first week ended with no success he decided he needed to double down in his efforts to make Rhett cave.

Link goes into week two with a _plan_. He’s a man with a plan and that plan is to do whatever possible to get Rhett to give in and give up this insane _six weeks no sex crap_. After the first week ended with no success he decided he needed to double down in his efforts to make Rhett cave. 

So he starts the week off normally. At work on Monday he greets Rhett with a smile and light touch on his shoulder, a quick kiss on the cheek once the office door is closed, and then he goes about his morning getting ready for the day. Rhett gives him a suspicious glance from where he’s working at his desk but says nothing, thankfully. It’s difficult not to run over and shake Rhett, beg him to give this up and just fuck Link right there against the door, but he manages to make it to the couch with his things with no problem.

Tossing his bag onto the couch, Link plants himself at the end farthest from Rhett’s desk and takes out his phone, playing at nonchalance for a little while. He can sit here and fool around on his phone, he can wait for Rhett to eventually give up and come join Link, like he does every morning for a few minutes. He’ll come. Link knows it. Rhett can’t resist being near, even if they aren’t getting intimate with one another. 

Link sighs as he scrolls through twitter. He can sense Rhett glancing his way every few seconds. _Good_ , he thinks. _Let him wonder_. This continues for a few minutes, Rhett stopping every once in a while to look at Link before turning back to his computer and busying himself with the morning’s work. Eventually Link hears him grunt as he rises from his chair, quickly crosses the room, and plops onto the other end of the couch. 

“Link,” Rhett says and when Link looks up from his phone he sees Rhett smiling at him. “You tryin’ to prove something?”

Link shrugs. “ _Nope_ ,” he replies, popping the _p_ a little too hard. He goes back to his phone, forcing himself not to look at Rhett anymore. But Rhett scoots closer, drapes an arm across the back of the couch, and leans too close, breath hot on Link’s ear. 

Low and sweet, he murmurs, “You’re doin’ real good, Link. You’ll make it five more weeks just fine.” And then he’s gone, standing and crossing the room to the door. Link shudders hard and drops his phone in his lap. The arousal stirring in his gut makes him groan, a sound that thankfully Rhett doesn’t seem to hear as he leaves the office. 

After a moment Link glares at the already closed door. “That’s not fair!” he shouts, hoping Rhett hears him wherever he is. 

*  
Two days into week two and Link is not okay. It isn’t that he’s sex crazed, they have a healthy sex life-- _normal_ \--but they’ve never gone more than a few days without doing anything. He’s beyond frustrated at this point. He’s still got a plan, but Rhett’s little tease in his ear the other day knocked him off kilter a bit. But today he’s going to do it. He’s going to get Rhett to give in and forget this dumb idea that they can go six weeks without having sex of any kind. He’s already settled in his seat at the desk, chatting with Stevie when Rhett joins them for filming. 

Link greets him with a smile as he sits in his own chair, grinning back at Link brightly. “Hey, man,” he says, grabbing his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it. Link watches for a silent moment before glancing around to make sure no eyes are on them, then slips his hand into Rhett’s lap. It settles heavy and warm on his thigh, perilously close to his crotch; muscles jump under Link’s hand and Rhett sucks in a sharp breath. “ _Link_.”

Before Rhett can do anything, Link rubs his pinky over the seam of Rhett’s jeans, squeezes around his thigh briefly, then slides his hand away. Smirking, he turns his full attention to the cameras. He’s sure he’ll get an earful later, but for now he’s content hearing the hitch in Rhett’s breathing. 

*  
When later arrives, Link is taking his lunch break in the office. He’s eating his take-out and scrolling through social media when the door opens and Rhett comes strolling in with his own food. He grunts as he sits next to Link on the couch, but he doesn’t open his lunch right away. 

“What’s up?” Link asks, already knowing Rhett has something to say. 

“That was a low blow earlier and you know it, Neal,” Rhett responds, voice low as he scoots a little closer to Link. 

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Link blinks at him innocently and takes a bite of his food. He waits for Rhett to say something else, but it never comes. Rhett continues sitting there staring, eyes squinted in suspicion while Link eats. Finally, having enough of the silence, Link sets his lunch down and turns fully to Rhett, leaning forward so he can speak directly into Rhett’s ear. “You mean _this_?” he asks quietly and reaches out, hand landing in the other man’s lap. 

“Link,” Rhett warns, but he doesn’t try to remove Link’s hand. Feeling bold, Link drags his hand along the inseam of Rhett’s jeans and doesn’t stop until he’s running his fingertips lightly over the zipper, thumb teasing at the button. 

“It’s been a week and a half, Rhett,” Link whispers, lips brushing over the curve of Rhett’s ear. Rhett shudders and exhales too fast. Then Link is pulling his hand away and backing off, picking up his lunch, and taking a big bite. Rhett groans and smacks his hand on the couch cushion. He snatches his lunch off the coffee table, gets up, and stomps away to his desk to eat alone. 

Grinning, Link continues eating like nothing happened. 

*  
On the third day Link purposely changes in front of Rhett in the dressing room. He’s covered in something sticky and needs a shower after filming, and what better way to get rid of it than doing it in front of Rhett? So he makes sure to hang around in the doorway of the connected bathroom, waiting for Rhett to walk through, and once the door knob turns he grabs the hem of his shirt and slowly strips it off. 

The low groan and curse under Rhett’s breath is satisfying, and Link grins as he whips the dirty shirt off to the floor then drops his hands to his pants. But before he can get the button through the hole, Rhett is across the small space, hands landing big and warm around Link’s ribs, and shoving him through the door and into the bathroom counter with a growl. 

“What’re you tryin’ to do to me, Link?” he whispers as his hands tighten around Link’s body. 

Link whines and tries to lift up for a kiss, thinking _finally!_ only to have Rhett crane his head back and out of reach. He’s glaring down at Link, fingers twitching at his sides. Link wants to urge him on, make him snap, draw him in for a kiss that leads to touching that leads to him getting a blow job after a week and a half without one. 

“You know you can’t last a full six weeks, Rhett. Just give it up already.” Link grins sharp and with teeth and sneaks his hands up under Rhett’s shirt. 

Without another word, Rhett removes his hands from Link’s body, steely gaze focused on a spot above Link’s head. “We’re doing this,” he says and grabs Link’s wrists to pull his hands out. Then he’s turning on his heel and marches out of the room. 

Link groans and scrubs a hand over his face.

_Fuck_.

*

After taking a breather for the next couple of days, Link goes into the weekend full force. He’ll admit that Rhett pinning him like that threw a kink in his plan, but he isn’t going to let it stop him. They’re meeting at the creative house to work on a new project and he’s determined something will happen this time.

Rhett’s car is already in the driveway when Link arrives at the house Saturday afternoon. He grins as he gets out of his car and hurries to the door, patting his pockets to make sure he has his phone and wallet and keys. He strides through the unlocked door, humming as he goes, and hoping that Rhett is in a good mood. If he’s in a good mood that’ll make this easier. 

“Rhett?” Link calls out as he closes the door behind him. 

“In here!” Rhett answers. Link finds him in the middle room, seated on the small sofa they put in the corner with a lamp. He’s got his head tipped back to the couch, one earbud in and the other hanging loose over his shoulder, eyes closed and his nose pinched between his thumb and index finger. He throws one hand up in greeting, but otherwise ignores Link entering the room.

“What’s wrong?” Link asks and comes to stand in front of him. 

Rhett grumbles out, “Headache,” followed by a low groan. “I’ll be fine.” 

Normally Link would leave him alone, let him sit in silence and low light for a little while. But not today. Instead of walking away and closing the door to give Rhett some peace, he steps between his spread knees and drops to his own on the hardwood floor. His hands land on Rhett’s thighs, thumbs rubbing in small circles along the insides. 

“Link--”

“You know what would help your headache?” Link ignores the huff from Rhett and slowly kneads his way up along the insides of Rhett’s thighs. He glances up, sees Rhett’s hand has fallen to the arm of the couch and he’s peeking at Link under his lashes, head still tilted back. 

Without another word, Link teases his fingers across Rhett’s thighs, up and over his belly. Rhett shudders almost imperceptibly, but otherwise remains silent and seemingly unaffected by Link’s hands. Link puffs out a quiet laugh and reaches for Rhett’s shirt buttons, undoing them slowly one by one. As he goes he leaves a trail of kisses from the hollow of Rhett’s throat, over his sternum, further till he’s undone every button and left the shirt open around his torso. 

“ _Link_ ,” Rhett mutters and Link sees the hand on the arm of the couch tighten till his knuckles are white. 

Link thumbs the button loose on Rhett’s jeans and Rhett raises his hips, just slightly, fabric pulling snug around the swell of his cock. Smirking, Link drags his thumb over the bulge, causing Rhett to shudder and release a low moan. 

“Just one time, Rhett. Please?” Link whispers. He gazes up at Rhett, into his hooded green-grey eyes, and Rhett squeezes them shut. “It’d be so easy to just pull your pants down right now and let me suck you off, right here on the couch.” He presses down with his thumb, enough to hear Rhett’s rough moan, enough to make the other man shiver and bring his free hand to Link’s head. 

Link licks his lips and shifts on his knees to get more comfortable. He’s ready, his plan is working, he’s so hard he can feel his zipper digging in a little bit, _fuck_ he’s so ready. Rhett’s fingers thread through his hair and tighten, and Link grasps the zipper, eases it down, gut churning with arousal and excitement that he’s finally done it. 

But then Rhett is pulling him back by his hair, hard enough to sting and rough enough to make his cock twitch in his pants. Cheeks flushing and chest heaving, Rhett nudges Link back and does up his pants. 

“Rhett, _no_ , come on!” 

Rhett shoots him a glare as he plants a foot on Link’s chest and nudges him backwards onto his butt, then stands and walks out of the room without saying anything. Mouth agape and erection flagging, Link sags to the floor on his back with a frustrated groan. 

“You’re being unfair!” he shouts. 

All he gets in return is Rhett closing the front door with a loud bang. 

_Goddamn it all_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @captainsourwolf!!!


End file.
